


Las Vegas Here We Come

by cinderella331972



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella331972/pseuds/cinderella331972
Summary: When Robin goes to Vegas with Jason, Georgie, Spinelli and friends with Patrick's approval she knows he is up to something bad and so she has Maxie spy on him and she finds out what he is doing and goes to Mac for advice on what to do with the pictures of him and Leyla having sex. Mac tells Maxie what to do and Robin breaks up with Patrick and Jason is there to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart. Will something happen between Jason and Robin? What will everyone think of Jason and Robin? Will Carly leave them alone or will she try to keep them apart? Will Patrick let Robin go? What will Patrick do when he realizes Robin is not just gonna forgive him? Read and find out what happens to Jason and Robin and with Mac, Sonny, Carly, Georgie, Spinelli and everyone else.





	1. there is no chapter titles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlene77](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darlene77).



> Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize
> 
> A/N: please forgive errors, I quit watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer’s didn’t put them back together in 2005 when Robin came home
> 
> Please forgive spelling and grammar errors I am not using a beta. If you want to be my beta reader I am looking for one. Please contact me if interested. 
> 
> This story takes place around August 2007 after Sam and Jason split up and Robin and Patrick are still living together Alan had a heart attack at the Metro Court but survived as did Robin, who was shot.

LAS VEGAS HERE WE COME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize  
A/N: please forgive errors, I quit watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer’s didn’t put them back together in 2005 when Robin came home

Please forgive spelling and grammar errors I am not using a beta. If you want to be my beta reader I am looking for one. Please contact me if interested. 

This story takes place around August 2007 after Sam and Jason split up and Robin and Patrick are still living together Alan had a heart attack at the Metro Court but survived as did Robin, who was shot.

CHAPTER ONE

Spinelli is just staring at Lulu, he thought he was in love with Lulu but now he wondered if he really was. The Bad Blonde One Maxie had let it slip that his Friend and Faithful Companion Georgie felt more than friendship for him and it made him question how he felt for Lulu. Georgie had always been there for him, she was his Wise Georgie, and now he doesn’t know what to do, he needs some advice, he needs Stone Cold. Jason always has the answers.

So Spinelli races to the penthouse where he and Stone Cold lived, he sure hoped that he was home, he needed him. He races into the penthouse and yelled for Jason who thinks something is wrong and comes out of his bedroom and down the stairs with his gun out. Spinelli stops dead in his tracks and says “Oh, Stone Cold, the Jackal didn’t mean to alarm you. The Jackal just needed to speak to you on an important matter.”

“Spinelli, don’t do that, I thought something was wrong, kid.” Jason puts his gun back in the back of his pants and then he asks Spinelli. “Okay, what is this important matter?”

“I have found out, I was told by the Bad Blonde One that my Friend and Faithful Companion likes me, that she likes me as more than friends. That she wants more than friendship with me. What do I do Stone Cold?”

“What do you want to do?” Good Question. “Do you like Georgie?”

“She’s My Wise friend.” Spinelli explains.

“Do you think you could feel more for her than friendship?” Jason asks.

“Maybe, I love her as a friend, I might be able to love her as a woman.”

Jason tells him. “Then take a chance. It might be the best thing that ever happened to you.” Jason thinks of Robin and their friendship before they became more and then when they did become more.

“Yeah, I will, but we have the casino and hotel opening this weekend, do you think it would be okay to bring Georgie to that as my date? Or should I wait till after the opening?”

“I think bringing her to the opening would be nice and give you a chance to see Georgie in a different light so yes you can bring her with you this weekend.”

“I will go invite her now. Thank you, Stone Cold.” Spinelli says racing out the door to invite the fair and wise Georgie.

Spinelli went to Kelly's where Georgie works and he sees her and wonders what will happen between him and his Wise Georgie. No matter what he didn’t want to lose her friendship.

“Hey Damian, how are you?” Georgie turns a little pink seeing him studying her.

“My Friend and Faithful Companion Georgie, may The Jackal converse with you?”

“Sure, I’ll just take my break now.” Georgie lets Mike know she was taking her break.

“What is it, Damian?” Georgie asks after they sit down at the table.

“The Jackal would like to ask Wise Georgie if you would accompany me as my date to the new casino opening this weekend in Las Vegas.” Damian is nervous about her reaction.

“I would love to go with you Damian, but I made plans with Robin for this weekend. I would hate to cancel on her, she took the whole weekend off, and we were just going to spend some time together because we haven’t had a chance to see each other lately. I really do want to go with you but I can’t cancel on Robin since she did take the weekend off from work.”

Spinelli sees how sad Georgie is and he comes up with an idea. “Georgie, The Jackal has an idea how about if I see if Dr. Doe Eyes can come too. Then you can spend time with Dr. Robin and be my date for the opening also. What do you think? Would Dr. Doe Eyes be willing? I can call Stone Cold and ask him if she can come too.”

“That’s a great idea, Damian.” Georgie said excited at the prospect of being Damien’s date and going to Las Vegas with Robin and Damien.

Spinelli takes out his phone and calls Stone Cold. “Stone Cold” Spinelli says when Jason answers the phone saying “Morgan.”

“Georgie has plans with Dr. Doe Eyes, Dr. Robin, and can’t come unless her sister can come too. Can Dr. Doe Eyes come too, Stone Cold please I want Georgie to come and she won’t without her sister.”

Jason thinks about Robin coming, yeah that could work, that could be fun. “Yes, Spinelli, Robin can come too.”

“She can? Thank you Stone Cold, The Jackal is forever in your debt.” Spinelli says excited.

Spinelli tells Georgie the good news and tells her to talk to her sister and call him and tell him if Robin was coming and he would tell her the details then. He leaves and an excited Georgie gets back to work.

Jason hangs up his phone, and smirks. Robin was coming with, this could be interesting.

Georgie calls Robin and asks her to come see her at Kelly’s on her lunch break so Georgie can convince Robin to go. She hoped she could convince her to go to Vegas with her. Robin shows up and Georgie does convince her to go to Vegas with Georgie and Spinelli and whoever else is going. It took a while but Robin finally agreed to go for Georgie’s sake. She knew Patrick wouldn’t like it but oh well, she didn’t like his “friendship” with the Pepto Whore Leyla Mir either.

Robin told Patrick she was going to Las Vegas and instead of getting mad like she thought he would because she was going to spend some time with Jason and Sonny he told her to have fun. Robin was suspicious now and called Maxie and asked her to keep an eye out because she thought Patrick was up to something no good.

Robin, Georgie and Spinelli went to the airstrip where Sonny’s plane was to find Carly there and when she saw Robin with her sister and Damian asks Robin. “What are you doing here? No one wants you here.” Carly said snidely being mean to Robin like always.

“I invited her, Carly, do you have a problem with that?” Jason said having heard what Carly had said to Robin, he wanted her here.

“Jason, how could you invite her of all people?” Carly asked confused.

“Because I want her here, now you will behave, go find your seat Carly. Robin, this way, hello Georgie welcome, come this way we will be sitting here.” He showed Georgie and Spinelli to seats that were next to each other and Jason and Robin sat next to each other, to Carly’s annoyance, she tried to get him to sit with her but he refused to.

Sonny walks up to Robin and kisses her cheek and says “Good to have you here, Sweetheart.” Before he takes his seat.

All the way to Vegas the four of them talked Spinelli and Georgie talked to each other and Robin and Jason talk all the way to Vegas about the casino and hotel opening that was going to open that very night.

They check in with Georgie and Robin given the option to share a room or not. They chose to share a room, a suite actually with bedrooms on each side of the living room.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize
> 
> A/N: please forgive errors, I quit watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and didn’t get back together in 2005 when Robin came home  
> Please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes I am not using a beta reader
> 
> This story takes place around August 2007 after Sam and Jason split up, Robin and Patrick are still living together

LAS VEGAS HERE WE COME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: please forgive errors, I quit watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and didn’t get back together in 2005 when Robin came home  
Please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes I am not using a beta reader

This story takes place around August 2007 after Sam and Jason split up, Robin and Patrick are still living together

CHAPTER TWO

Everyone but Sonny and Jason went to their rooms to rest after they arrived, but Sonny and Jason had to check on things to make sure that everything was in order for the opening night which was that very night. The hotel, casino, restaurant, chapel, boutique, jewelry store and the night club where there would be singers, dancers and all sorts of entertainment all had to be checked.

Meanwhile back in Port Charles Maxie cannot believe what she was seeing, Robin was right to think Patrick was up to something. Maxie was taking pictures with her camera phone of Patrick and Leyla the Pepto Whore kissing and touching and everyone knew what was going to happen between them. They were going to have sex. He was going to cheat on Robin. She sat quietly in a booth with a wig on so Patrick wouldn’t recognize her. She took several pictures and then Patrick unbuttoned Leyla’s top and must have asked for a key because Coleman shook his head at Patrick trying to remind him of Robin which didn’t even phase Patrick so Coleman gave them a key to a room upstairs. Patrick lifted Leyla and she wrapped her legs around his body and upstairs they went. Maxie gave them ten minutes and then she asked Coleman for the other key to the room Patrick was in. Coleman liked Robin and she didn’t deserve to be cheated on by a louse like Patrick and when he realized who was asking he gave her the key. He asked her what she was going to do and she lifted her cell phone and said “A picture is worth a thousand words.” And with that and the key in hand Maxie went upstairs and heard the moans coming from the room that Patrick and Leyla were in and opened the door with the key and took a couple pictures of them together doing the deed, Leyla noticed and smirked knowing that the pictures were probably for Robin and Patrick was busted. Patrick realized that Leyla was looking behind him and while he was still in her, he looked behind and saw someone taking pictures, Maxie realized that Patrick knew she was there now and left in a hurry while Patrick got off Leyla and grabbed his boxers and put them on and a naked Leyla stepped in front of him slowing him down and he moved her aside and said. “That person is probably taking pictures to give to Robin and she will leave me. I can’t let Robin leave me. I love her this was just sex, I need Robin, I must stop that person” with that he left to find the person who had taken the pictures but Coleman seeing Maxie running down the stairs and out the door and then Patrick coming right down decided to detain him, “What that fast? I thought you’d have more stamina than that being a womanizer and having the reputation you have. Guess not.”

“Coleman, get out of my way.” Patrick shoved Coleman aside but that had given Maxie enough time to make a getaway. She drove home and thought about Robin and how devastated she would be at this and thought maybe she shouldn’t send them tonight. She wanted Robin to have a good time tonight. She knew what to do, she would ask her dad or Lainey or Kelly they were good friends of Robin’s, but not Liz she was too close to Patrick and might tell him. She decided to go see her Dad, so she drove to the police station and asked to speak to her father. She was shown to his office by this handsome young officer. Maybe she should have gone to ask Lainey or Kelly after all. She got to his office and knocked and went in and Mac saw his daughter and knew something was wrong. He got up and hugged her and asked her. “What’s wrong? I know something is wrong so what is it?”

Maxie says. “Patrick is cheating on Robin.”

“No Maxie, he’s not, Patrick would never cheat on Robin.” Mac said, he believed Patrick when he had told Mac he loved her beyond reason.

“I have proof Dad, I took pictures of him with Leyla doing the dirty deed, here look.” Maxie shows her Dad the pictures of Patrick and Leyla.

“Maxie, I can’t believe this, yet I can see it with my own eyes. When are, you sending those to Robin? The sooner the better. She needs to know what kind of man Patrick is. I thought he had changed but obviously not. Robin needs to know now. Send her the pictures Maxie.”

So, Maxie sent the pictures to Robin’s phone. Robin was sleeping though and didn’t hear the message or see all the pictures that Maxie sent. Maxie also sent a couple to Georgie so that she would be prepared for Robin’s reaction to the pictures.

Georgie was up though and looked at the pictures and raced into Robin’s room which woke Robin up and Georgie said “I am so sorry that Patrick is a cheating louse that he did this to you. I am so sorry.”

Jason knocks on the door and a confused Robin opens it and invites Jason in and asks Georgie “What are you talking about?”

“Look at your phone the proof is there.” Georgie tells her hurting for her sister.

So, Robin looks at the pictures on her phone and goes pale and Jason must catch her when her knees give out. Patrick had cheated on her and the proof was right there, the pictures on the phone. He had sworn that he had changed his ways but he obviously hadn’t. He had lied to her, cheating on her with his “friend”. She wondered how long it had been going on for. My God he had asked her to marry him before she left. Now if Leyla had any say STDs or anything and if this had happened before, Robin could die, didn’t he think of that before he had sex with her, the Pepto Whore who would sleep with anyone. How could he? He said he loved her, guess not. Not if he could do this. She needed to straighten up and pull out of Jason’s arms, but it felt so good to be held by him again, but she knew she had to. It was dangerous leaning on Jason so she reluctantly pulled away.

Georgie asks. “Are you okay? This must have hurt.”

Robin knows Georgie is worried by the look on her face and tries to reassure her. “I am fine. Just shocked, I guess I shouldn’t be though he was a womanizing PIG when I met him, he just had convinced me he had changed.”

“Georgie, can you leave Robin and me alone for a few minutes. I want to talk to Robin.”

Robin nods when Georgie looks at her and then goes into the main room.

Let me know what you think in a review!!


	3. Three

LAS VEGAS HERE WE COME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: please forgive errors, I quit watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and didn’t get back together when she came back to the show in 2005  
Please forgive errors in spelling and grammar

This story takes place around August 2007 after Sam and Jason split up, Robin and Patrick are still living together

CHAPTER THREE

“What do you want, Jason?” Robin asks him.

“Do you think that he has slept with her before, because if he has and then been with you, you could be at risk?!” Jason was concerned for her and knows she has been with him and that annoys him.

“I don’t know but I think I know someone who could get the answers. Monica could if not from Patrick but from Epiphany who would know most likely.” Robin says concerned for her heath now. “Or I could just call Patrick and ask him.”

“Can you tell if he is lying or not? By his voice I mean?” Jason asked wondering how well she really knew Patrick.

“I don’t know, I’ll call Monica and ask her to find out.” She opens her cell phone and called Monica and told her what was wrong and she put her on speaker without anyone knowing Robin was still on the phone and called Epiphany into her office and asked her. Epiphany breaks down and said that, “I know he intended to sleep with Leyla Mir while Robin was out of town for the first time, he told me. He, nor I thought about the consequences to Robin, I swear neither of us thought of it. I’m sorry.” Epiphany said truly sorry.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, is there anyone else that knows what Patrick intended to do?”

“Just Andy Archer no one else knew that I know of.” Epiphany said.

“Well Epiphany you are now on probation as is Patrick, Andy and Leyla and if any of you do anything in the next three months wrong you will be fired. This behavior is unacceptable, this is a hospital, not a brothel.”

“Well when Robin and Patrick was sneaking off into the supply closet nothing was said.” Epiphany tried to defend herself and Patrick.

“Robin, is not a whore either.” Monica said. “Leyla Mir may be a nurse but she is a whore also plus she is his student nurse.”

At that Epiphany said, “She is not a whore.”

“Epiphany if you do not want to be out of a job you will leave my office without telling me that a woman who goes after a taken man is not a whore. Who sleeps with everybody and anybody is not a whore. Do you understand me?” An angry Monica said firmly to Epiphany.

“Yes, Dr. Quartermaine may I be excused?” An upset Epiphany asked.

“Yes send in Dr. Patrick Drake, and Epiphany do not tell him why I want to see him or go pack up your locker if you do because you will be fired and you are no longer head nurse, you will be replaced.” Monica said to Epiphany.

“Yes, Doctor.” Epiphany left and told Patrick, who had been called into the hospital on a case, that Dr. Monica Quartermaine wanted to see him but doesn’t tell him why.

Patrick went into Monica’s office and sat down in the chair that Epiphany sat in and asked. “Why am I here, Dr. Quartermaine?”

“I’ll get straight to the point. Did you sleep with Leyla Mir before today? If you lie to me and I find out it will cost you your job, so please be honest.”

“No, today was the first time but what does it matter to you?” Patrick asked stumped as to why Monica wanted to know and how did she find out.

“Robin is family to me and you have put her in danger by sleeping with Leyla.” Monica said disgusted with Patrick.

“How so? Are you going to tell Robin? I can’t lose her Monica, I love her.” Patrick said desperate for Robin not to find out.

“Then why sleep with a woman who could jeopardize her health?” Monica asked, wondering at his stupidity.

“Jeopardize her health, what are you talking about?” Patrick asked baffled.

“Patrick, if you slept with Leyla and then Robin and you passed something like an STD onto Robin if you had intended to sleep with Robin after you were with Leyla then Robin could possibly get sick or die, because of the HIV. Patrick use you head and not your little one.”

“My God, I never thought of that. I could make Robin sick, how do I explain this to her so she won’t leave me.”

“I think it’s a given that you will lose her.” Monica said.

“Yes, it is I want nothing to do with you ever again. You could have killed me and you never thought of that, yeah right, you just wanted to get in Leyla’s pants. Have fun in them. I hope the sex was good and worth losing me over. So have fun, I intend to.” With that Robin hung up the phone with Patrick shouting. “Sunshine, Robin, Robin.”

“She hung up Patrick and I think you can safely say that you have lost the greatest woman that you could have had.”

Monica phone buzzes just then and she picks it up and watches Patrick drop his head into his hands. He realizes what he lost. Monica is told Mac and Maxie were there and wanted to talk to Patrick.

Georgie had gone back into Robin’s room for a minute and asked if Robin wanted her stuff moved out to the apartment she shared with Patrick and she said yes, so Mac, Maxie, Lucky, Lainey and Kelly were ready to pack Robin’s stuff up and put it at Mac’s place until Robin came home.

Monica tells them to come in knowing Patrick’s day was going to get worse when he heard the news that Mac was there to tell him, that Robin was moving out of their home.

Mac and Maxie come in and tell Patrick. “We are going to your apartment to pack Robin’s things.” Mac told him wanting an excuse to just pop him one. He had hurt his little girl and could have made her sick or killed her.

“No, she will be coming home to me, you can’t have her things.” Patrick told them, he was in denial.

“Yes, Patrick we can. I stopped by a judge’s office before I came here and guess what I got, an order that says we can go into the apartment and take Robin’s stuff with us and that is what we are going to do, you try to interfere and I will have you arrested. Do you understand me Patrick?” Mac says with hatred on his face. This man he wanted to hit for hurting his little girl.

“Yes, I understand. But I will get her back, you just wait and see. She will forgive me and come home.”

“No, she won’t Patrick, not after the photos I took of you and Leyla in bed at Jake’s” Maxie tells him.

“You took those pictures, how could you?” Patrick lunges for the person who caused him to lose Robin, not thinking he was to blame for being in that position in the first place.”

Mac gets in front of his daughter and hits Patrick and Patrick falls back.

“Now, if you try anything at all you will be fired by General Hospital.” Monica told Patrick.

Mac adds, “And you will be in a jail cell, also, for attempted assault. Now we are going to the apartment and we are going to pack Robin’s things.”

Mac and Maxie leave to go to the apartment and pack Robin’s things and Monica told Patrick to leave. A devastated Patrick leaves knowing he had lost Robin for good and all because he wanted Leyla. He loved Robin and his desire to sleep with Leyla cost him Robin.

Let me know what you think in a review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Jason do? What will Robin do? Read and find out

LAS VEGAS HERE WE COME

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: please forgive errors, I quit watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer’s didn’t put them back together in 2005 when Robin came home  
Please forgive spelling and grammar errors I am not using a beta

This story takes place around August 2007 after Sam and Jason split up, Robin and Patrick are still living together

CHAPTER FOUR

Robin hung up the phone and started crying and Jason took her into his arms and held her. It had been so long since he held her and even after all the years they had been apart, she still felt the same in his arms, a perfect fit.

Georgie hears her crying and walks back into the suite, wanting to help her sister/cousin. She needed for Robin to be okay and she wasn’t.

“You know what gets me Patrick asked me to marry him before I left and he intended to sleep with Leyla and me after I got home. He could have killed me and didn’t even think about that or care about what it could do to me if she had something wrong with her and he passed it on to me. That is what I am upset about. I am also upset that this was my last chance to have a family and I have wanted to have a family even if it was with someone I really didn’t love. I just wanted to have a family, a baby. I guess I will have to do AI with a donor that I don’t know from a folder instead of someone I know. That really sucks. I was willing to settle for Patrick, I didn’t love him like I loved you, Jason, or like I loved Stone but I figured this was my last chance of being a wife and mother so I stayed with Patrick even when I realized that I didn’t really love him. It hurts that he would do this and then he intended to sleep with me and could have compromised my immune system more than it already is if he had slept with her and she had something and then me. I hate him for that.”

“Robin, I thought you loved Patrick?” Jason said, confused about her feelings. “If you don’t love him then why are you crying?”

“Because I lost my chance to have a family. Be a wife and mother. Patrick said we could do AI and have a baby after we got married and he asked me to marry him right before we were to leave to come to the airstrip and I didn’t know what to say this is what I dreamed of marriage and kids but all I told him was we would discuss it when I returned home after this weekend. I wanted to say yes because I would then get to be a wife and mother but I couldn’t say yes. I didn’t love him like I should have so I couldn’t say yes and then he intended from the minute I told him I was going with Georgie he intended to sleep with the Pepto Whore a woman who will sleep with anyone and could easily have a disease and then when I got home he intended I am sure to sleep with me risking my life. I can’t forgive him or be with him and because of this. I will never be a wife and mother.” She said sobbing at the end.

“You will find someone better, Robin, someone who will be your husband and father of your child. It may not be right away but I know you will find someone, someone you’re meant to be with. Someone who will love you more than life itself. You will have your dream I am sure of that. You are too great a person and sister to not have it.” Georgie said sincerely.

“Robin, look at me.” Jason said, Robin takes her head off from his chest where she had been crying and looks at Jason whose eyes are wet also. “Georgie can you give us a few minutes alone?”

“Sure, I will go into the other room, holler at me as soon as you’re done talking privately and I will come back in and pretty soon we will be needing to get dressed for the opening of the hotel and casino. I will be in the main room.” Georgie said and left through the connecting door.  
“Jason, what is it? Why did you have Georgie go in the other room?”

“I wanted to talk to you privately? Are you sure you’re not in love with Drake?”

“Yes, I am sure I’m not. Why do you ask?”

“Robin, this may sound crazy to you, but I want you to marry me and have a baby or babies with me. I realized I still love you and I want you as my wife. I want to marry you this weekend so we can go back to Port Charles married. I want us to be together forever. Do you think you could love me again?”

“Jason, I never stopped loving you. When I came home to treat you I was still in love with you but you were engaged to Sam. So Patrick wanted me and I finally gave in to him thinking you weren’t sleeping alone so why should I. So I let Patrick in not to my heart but to my life. I never loved him like I loved you. I cared about him but I wasn’t in love with him, ever.”

“Then marry me in the chapel downstairs. We can start our lives together and that is how it was meant to be before I screwed it up choosing Michael and Carly. I know I really screwed our lives up with that choice. I hurt you which I never meant to do and what I said on our bridge, I never meant those words I was just angry and hurt that you went behind my back and told AJ. When I cooled down I figured I would help Carly keep Michael and come for you but it didn’t work out that way because Carly made me think on a night I got drunk that I slept with her when I didn’t but I thought I had and so I couldn’t come with breaking that promise I made to you. I didn’t find out that I hadn’t until three years later in 2002 and by then I was involved with Courtney and I made her love me and couldn’t dump her even though I wanted to. I got married in Paris hoping that you would see the announcement and come and stop the wedding. But that didn’t happen and I ended up married to her. I cared about her but I didn’t love her like I loved you. She cheated on me with a cop. We got a divorce. I have never loved anyone like I loved you, Robin. I am not saying I didn’t love them at all just not as much as I love you. Please marry me?”

“Jason, are you sure you want to marry me? I couldn’t handle being married to you and then doing something you don’t like and you tossing me away like garbage again especially if kids were involved.”

“I will never toss you away again. I love you, Robin and I swear, I promise that you will always be first and I will not toss you away for anyone else.”

“Does that mean I will be your first priority instead of your last like I was before?” Robin asked.

“You will be my top priority no one will come before you, I promise. I will never cheat on you or treat you like I did before. I will never treat you badly again. I will love you all the days of my life, I swear to you, you will always come first.”

“Then I would love to marry you, Jason and have your babies. I want a family with you. I have always wanted a family with you since you kissed me in 1996. I wanted a family with you when we had Michael, I used to wish he was ours. One question what about Carly, she will throw a fit when you tell her you are marrying me?”

“Carly can either accept us or she will not be part of our lives. I love you and I am not going to risk losing you for Carly or anyone else. You will come first.”

“OH, Jason.” She says with tears in her eyes. “You just gave me what I always wanted from you, first place in your life. Let’s find out when we can get married. Oh wait Georgie.” Robin calls out to her sister to come back in the room.

When she does she sees Robin smiling and asks “What is going on?”

“Jason and I are getting married, this weekend, he confessed he still loves me and you know I still love him. So we are getting married.”

“A few questions. “Where are you getting married and when? And Mac and Maxie along with other people are going to be upset not to see the wedding. What about that viper best friend of yours, darling Carly? She is going to object to this, she didn’t even want Robin to come and when she finds out you two are getting married she will throw a fit.”

“We are getting married downstairs in the chapel and as soon as Robin wants we have the whole weekend it’s Friday now and we have tonight, Saturday and Sunday to get married. Next question as for Carly I will not lose Robin again not for Carly or anyone if she can’t be at least civil to Robin and not try to break us up she can stay in our lives but if she tries to do anything that would cost me Robin she is out of my life and if she says anything to Robin that is mean or hurtful she is out of my life and I do mean that. Robin will come first from now on.”

“Alright, I will be happy to support this marriage then as long as you don’t send her running back to France because you’ve hurt her again. And you remember she comes first this time. You don’t cheat on her, ever.”

“I won’t. I love Robin, I always have had a place for Robin in my heart. She has always had the biggest part of my heart no matter who I was with. I tried to bury what I felt for Robin, and it would work for a while and then I would see something that would remind me of her and then I would be back to square one in trying to bury Robin again and what I still felt for her.”

“I’m happy for you two then but a lot of people are going to be disappointed to miss the wedding.”

“No they won’t we will have another wedding in Port Charles. As big a wedding as Robin wants with all our friends and family. Whoever Robin wants to invite will be there and some in the wedding party.

“Oh Jason thank you.” Robin reaches up for his head to bring it down so she can give him a kiss and she does kiss him but it turns passionate which she wasn’t expecting. They kiss until air is a problem and they pull away and look at each other each glad they still were as passionate as they were when they were together before if not more so.

“Robin, we need to get ready for the opening of the hotel and casino.”

“Right, when do you want to get married, Jason?”

“Tonight.”

“Okay, now go I need to get ready and find a dress for the occasion.”

“Wear whatever you was going to wear for the opening and you can get married in that or there is a boutique downstairs and it has a bridal section in it. Whichever you want to do is fine with me. I will be wearing a tux because of the opening. You can wear whatever you want to wear.”

“Okay, see you later.”

“Okay.” Jason kisses Robin softly on the lips and walks out and Robin pulls her dresses out of the closet and chooses one to wear tonight, it was white with lace and would be perfect for a small wedding. Georgie went over to her suite to shower and change and that is what Robin also does. Robin gets ready for her wedding to Jason. Her dream comes true.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
